Code Blue
by Bard15
Summary: Team as family dynamic. Sam faces every parents worst nightmare and Callen isn't to far behind him. Takes place in my "Partner's" story universe.


**Code Blue  
****Bard 15**

**Summary:** Team as family dynamic. Sam faces every parent's worst nightmare, and Callen isn't far behind him.

**a/n**: this story was originally written for the minor character of Henri Brown from the TV show The Sentinel & posted at the Cascade Library site…I cleaned it up (a lot) and adapted it to the NCIS LA characters. _Story takes place in my "Partners" AU story setting; Callen & Deeks are foster brothers_. This story is AU all around as I modified Sam's family dynamic just slightly for the story.

…**..NCIS LA…..**

"You want to what? But why?" Sam asked his wife.

"Sam she's almost three years old, I've stayed home long enough. We talked about this already. You knew I was going to go back to work, eventually. They have a spot open at the academy; besides, it's only a few hours a day, three days a week to get me back in the swing of things; it's not like it's field work, I'm only teaching some classes…" Michelle explained impatiently to her husband.

"But day care…? Can't your mom watch her?" Sam all but whined.

"Sam, mamma loves to watch Zoey, but just not all the time. Having other children to interact with will be good for her before she starts school…" Michelle explained pointedly, "I don't know why you're being unreasonable about this?"

"Baby, I have nothing against you going back to work; I'm just not comfortable with some stranger watching my baby girl…" Sam replied emphatically.

"Well that is one problem easily solved. I know one of the teachers at the center and I'll only be two buildings over. Listen, why don't we take a long lunch one day this week and you can go see for yourself, if you're still uncomfortable we'll find another way," Michelle said, raising a questioning brow.

…..ncis la…..

"Hi Maggie, hope this isn't a problem? Sam's a bit apprehensive about having Zoey out of his sight," Michelle said to the day care director.

"Hey, I think it's great. Most fathers leave all the day care decisions to the wife and never have a clue what's going on. Come on in, look around, ask questions. Go ahead and let Zoey down to explore and play with the other children."

Sam watched as Michelle put Zoey down inside the large 30x30, carpeted play enclosure. The toddler immediately found something to catch her attention and was off without so much as a backwards look towards her parents. He continued to scan the room, watching several children about Zoey's age toddling about and playing, two more were being rocked and another was asleep in a crib. He was startled by loud voices coming from the far side of the room and saw a group of older children, maybe four or five, being led in song by another adult.

"What's that?"

"That's the preschool program. We employ a certified teacher for the program and we also work closely with local kindergarten programs. We are proud to say most of our students adjust well and are well prepared for kindergarten, most beyond their peers that stay home until school age," Maggie explained proudly.

"What, like they can read and stuff?" Sam asked skeptically

Maggie gave a chuckle, "Well, occasionally we get a child that shows a readiness for reading but mostly it's following rules and routines, developing listening skills and following directions, developing motor and coordination skills for writing and just basic pre-reading skills that prepare them for the more formal learning process."

"Okaayy…" Sam said slowly, with a nod of his head, not expecting the 'education seminar' with the tour.

"She means they teach them to hold a crayon like a pencil and teach them to sit still and take adult direction so that they will be prepared to do seat work and focus on learning when they get to school," Michelle explained to her clueless husband.

"I knew that." He pouted.

"Listen, Michelle, I've got to go help prepare the children's' lunches, why don't you and Sam go into the toddler area and observe for a while. See how Zoey adjusts and how the rest of the staff interacts with the children; that should do a lot to ease any fears you have."

"Thanks, Maggie."

Sam entered the large, enclosed play area and sat down on the floor near where his daughter was playing. While he was watching Zoey explore her new surroundings another toddler came and plopped down near them. The blue-eyed child eyed Sam curiously for a moment then held out the toy he was playing with.

"Thank you buddy," Sam said with a chuckle as he accepted the offered toy, causing the little boy to smile broadly and clap. Soon two more children came over, each waving a book. "….ead…ead…ead!"

"Huh," Sam said catching the books before they hit him in the face.

One of the women in a rocking chair smiled. "They want you to read them the story."

"Oh, I can do that." He sat up straighter and immediately all three little boys crawled into his lap.

Sam got through the first two pages before one of the toddlers squirmed out of his lap and bounced off to find a new toy. The other was listening intently while the third kept trying to turn the book back to the previous pages.

"Come on little man, hold up, let's look at this page…" Sam cajoled the youngster. He never had this much trouble with Zoey, she would sit wide eyed and fascinated whenever Sam would read to her; so these squirming boys were a bit of frustration.

The woman from the rocking chair got up and put her sleeping charge in a nearby crib and came to sit next to Sam. "Their attention span isn't really long enough for a book. Just go through and point to the pictures on the pages, name one or two objects on the page and see if they'll repeat it. It's great for language development."

Bored with Sam one of the boys scampered off and the other went to plop down next to his teacher. "weed me…?"

"Yes, we'll read. Come sit on my lap."

Once the child was on her lap and the book opened she began paraphrasing the book.

"Lookie, doggie…how's doggie go?"

"Ooff…ooff." The child responded excitedly.

Turning the page, the young woman said, "I see a farm. There's a ducky and a moo cow."

Curious at the noises coming from her father's direction Zoey toddled back over to her father and watched the teacher read before she moved to stand near enough to see the book. She squealed excitedly, pointing to the book. "Mooo cow, mooo cow."

Sam and the young teacher looked at Zoey and laughed, while the toddler was trying to find a place on the teacher's lap to see the story better.

"Now, Zoey, don't push," Sam scolded his daughter lightly.

"Oh, daddy, she's quite all right." The teacher said rearranging the two children now on her lap. "This lap can hold them all."

Since his daughter was now occupied, Sam decided to get a better look around. He went over to the kitchen area and watched as several people, including his wife, prepared the preschool children's plates. He watched as several children were called to wash their hands and help set the small tables. Once that was done he watched as the children quietly found their special placemats at the table. After each child was given a plate, an adult sat at either end of the table and began eating with the children, encouraging the children to try any new foods presented and talking with them about their day at school so far.

"Mr. Hannah, why don't you go get Zoey? She can eat with the other toddlers today." Maggie directed, while placing another child in a nearby hi-chair.

"Oh, okay." When Sam reached down to pick up Zoey one of the toddlers from the earlier story-time also held up his hands to be picked up. Chuckling, Sam also picked up the little boy, "two for the price of one," he said as he carried both children to the hi-chairs.

"You're a natural." Maggie commented, taking the little boy and indicating another chair for Zoey.

"His world revolves around his little princess." Michelle smiled. "He's even cut back on his work schedule a bit, which is no small task."

"Your wife said you have a government job?" Maggie asked, handing him a bib.

Sam nodded.

…..ncis la….

"So, here is all the paperwork that you will need to fill out. If you want the spot let me know before the end of the week, I've got eight more names on the waiting list." Maggie said as she handed over a manila envelope.

"Thanks Maggie." Michelle said taking the envelope. "We'll let you know by tomorrow."

"So?" Michelle asked as they walked towards the car.

"Well, it was okay, I guess. I mean it was clean, the food was okay," Sam replied non-committedly, adding, "…and Maggie is a real nice lady."

"So that means you like it?" Michelle prodded.

"All right! It's all right." He answered. "Satisfied?"

…..ncis la…..

THREE DAYS LATER

After a half an hour of hearing Sam tap his pencil nervously, pick up his phone then put it back down, sigh heavily and do it all over again Kensi had had enough. The younger agent furrowed her brow and sent a scowl towards the distracted agent across from her.

"Really" she snapped irritably. "Stop doing that...what's the deal? You have a call to make...just make it already."

"Huh! Oh, sorry." Sam apologized absently. However, two minutes later he was back to doing the same thing.

"Sam, stop channeling Deeks," Kensi exclaimed in mild frustration at the annoying and wholly out of character display by the agent. Kensi spied Callen coming into the bullpen and asked, "Callen, what is up with your partner today?"

Callen looked over at Sam, who had the good grace to look chastised, before turning back to Kensi. "Today is Zoey's first day at day care. Michelle started her new position this afternoon at the training center."

"Ah." Kensi offered absently.

The SFA looked back over at the distracted father a moment later, a frown forming on his face as it truly sunk in at that moment that his 'niece' was now among strangers, "They do background checks on all their employees? You did have it all checked out right…all the paperwork is in order?"

Kensi laughed. "Just who is the father here? One nervous, distracted father is enough."

Sam and Callen both glared at the junior agent, who just shrugged her shoulders and went back to work. Callen noticed Sam look at the clock again and stare wistfully at his telephone.

"Listen, things are slow right now. How about an early lunch," Callen said trying to sound casual and failing miserably. "Maybe we could…uh, maybe, stop over at the center and you could, well, put your mind at ease. I mean, this being her first day and all."

"I don't believe you two. The child is only going to be there four hours. You act like she's gone off and joined the army or something." Kensi said in exasperation.

"Spoken like a woman who has no children." The agents startled slightly at Hetty's sudden appearance. "Go ahead and check on that baby girl of yours, Mr. Hannah."

Both men grabbed their jackets and were out the door, causing Kensi to gape after them in surprise,  
"Really…"

…..ncis la…..

They arrived at the center at lunchtime. The two agents stood near the doorway and watched the organized chaos until one of the teachers went and nudged Maggie and pointed to the two men. She smiled and went to greet them.

"Ah, Mr. Hannah. I thought Zoey was going to be with us until two thirty today?" Maggie questioned knowingly.

"Oh, well, she is. I mean Michelle will be here then to pick her up and all…" Sam stuttered.

"But you just needed to check on her, right? It's quite all right, you are welcome here anytime; you know that." Maggie said.

When both men continued to stand there she prodded. "In or out gentlemen. You know the routine daddy, you're here-you help; and I see you brought a friend today?"

"Oh, sorry. This is a friend and co-worker, Mr. Callen. He's on the emergency pick up list." Sam said.

"Yes, nice to meet you Mr. Callen. Mr. Hannah certainly supplied us with a very detailed…and extensive pick up list," Maggie said with an amused grin. "Now get over there and feed your daughter; and you, sir, can help feed Harper, he loves making new friends."

Before he knew it, Callen was sitting wide-eyed and slightly panicked in front of a slight, blue-eyed little boy who was getting more food in his hair than in his mouth. "…uh, hi ya' little fellow. You eating? Is it good?"

The little two year old smiled and held out a greasy handful of mashed potatoes. "Eat!"

"No thanks, kid, uh, Harper." Callen grimaced and waved his hand, looking around the room desperately for help.

The child continued to hold out his hand, shaking his fist so bits of potato flew in all directions. "Eat! Mashies…eat!"

Maggie reached down and put her lips on the child's hand and made noisy eating sounds.

"Good mashies, now it's Harper's turn to eat mashies. Harper eat his mashies."

With that the child squealed happily and put his whole fist in his mouth.

"He was trying to share." She commented with a chuckle.

"Oookkay. Do you always let them eat like this…with their fingers? Do they get enough? Seems most of it ends up everyplace but their mouths?" Callen questioned with a frown.

Maggie gave a small chuckle. "You don't have children, do you, Mr. Callen?"

"No."

"Children need a chance to explore and this develops fine motor skills and coordination." Maggie explained. "Faces and floors clean."

"Okay." Callen said under his breath, looking over a moment later when he heard Maggie chastising Sam.

"Don't you dare! Give her back that spoon right now, Sam Hannah. She's over two years old, she does not need to be feed like an infant."

"But…but, she's wearing it, it's getting on her dress." Sam defended, not giving up the spoon.

"Your wife packed her two other outfits. Clothes wash. Now let your daughter eat." Maggie said. "If you're so keen on spoon feeding, you can feed Keesha, she's only ten months old and needs the help."

"Oh, all right." Sam muttered, giving the spoon back to his daughter.

"Okay, Sam. I think we've seen enough. We need to swing by and pick up lunch." Callen said standing.

"Yeah. We can go."

Callen winced when sudden loud chattering and childish squealing hit his ears. He looked to see a horde of preschoolers filing in from an outside door.

"Hey man, guess I should have warned you. There are twenty- four year olds here too." Sam said with a chuckle.

One young boy broke from the group and came running over, "mis'ser Sam…mis'er Sam…you come back to pway?"

"Miz Awey, can mis'er Sam pway wif us?"

Miss Ally looked at Sam questioningly. "If Mister Sam has a minute he can come over and do the safety song with the group while we wash hands."

Looking over at his daughter who was happily playing in her green beans, Sam laughed and let the young boy lead him to the carpet where the other children were sitting. Callen watched as Sam found the right song and instructed the children to stand and sing the song with him.

Catching Callen's amused look, Sam motioned for him to come to the carpet. "Look, kids, I brought a friend with me today. His name is Mr. Callen. Say hi to Mr. Callen."

Callen tried to wave them off but the excited cries of the children propelled him forward, with a low growl towards his partner, "I'll get you for this Sam."

Twenty minutes later the two men were finally back in the car. "You missed your calling, you should have been a teacher, Sam…" Callen teased.

"What? Can you imagine going through that every single day? No thanks, man. Takin' down a warehouse full of perps is a whole lot easier than trying to keep twenty four year olds and ten infants entertained all day." Sam exclaimed. "And the mess!"

"Think they'd have a spot for Deeks?" Callen chuckled.

"As a teacher or a student?" Sam teased.

The days passed into weeks and somehow Sam, with Callen in tow, managed at least one trip a week to the center to "check" on Zoey.

…..ncis la…..

"Hey, Kens, where's everybody?" Deeks asked as he came into the bull pen.

"Hey, Deeks…how was the training seminar…" Kensi asked her partner. He'd been away for almost three weeks attending a tactical course for new federal agents.

"Fine…can't wait to use this new take down I learned, bet I could even keep Sam pinned…" he commented as he dropped his bag on his desk and again looked around the bullpen, "so where is everyone…?"

Kensi just snorted, as she looked down and put a finishing signature on a file she had been working on before closing it and tossing it in his in box, "out…"

"Out…out where…we have a case…" Deeks asked, adding with some dismay, "ah, man, Hetty didn't bench you while I was gone did she…"

Falling back in his seat, she snorted again, shaking her head in, "hardly; no, they're just out to lunch…"

Looking at his watch he noted that it was barely 11 am, "out to lunch…this early…why…" he grew concerned when Kensi just shook her head in mild frustration, "is something wrong…I know its early, but why didn't you go with them…?"

"What…no, nothing's wrong." Kensi said with a shake of her head as she got up and grabbed her coat. "Come on, you'd never believe me if I told you."

….ncis la…..

"Kens…why are we in front of Tiny Tots Daycare?" Deeks asked as he eyed the building suspiciously, "I wasn't gone that long…"

"Oh, shut up…" Kensi said as she punched his arm and got out of the car, "let's go…"

Deeks had no choice but to follow his partner, falling in step beside her he asked again, "really, why, are we at a day care center…you sure you don't have something you'd like to share with the class…?"

Rolling her eyes at her partner's innuendo, she said with a huff, "you'd never believe me…just shut up and come take a look."

Deeks just shrugged his shoulder in acquiescence as he followed his partner into the building and further into an observation room with the one- way mirror for parents to monitor their children without drawing their attention.

Deeks shot his partner a confused look, but for her part, Kensi just nodded towards the window. Deeks gave a sigh and turned to scan the room, his eyes widening in shock, as his eyes came to rest on one 'tough as nails', stoic, agent…none other than G Callen, sitting on the carpet reading a story to a group of small children.

"Is…is that…is that Callen?" Deeks gasped out, taking a step closer to the mirror.

"Told you, you wouldn't believe me!" Kensi smirked.

"Uh, how…why…?" Deeks stuttered.

"Sam was all uptight when Zoey started here a few weeks ago…actually it was a day or so after you left. Anyway, Callen got all uptight right along with him. They came to check on her the first day and have come once a week, every week, since." Kensi explained off handedly.

"How come I'm just now finding out?"

"Hey, you've been away," Kensi defended lightly. "Let's beat a retreat before we get caught and have to do story duty."

…..ncis la…..

He had to go to three different bookstores before he found what he was looking for but the effort would be well worth the look on his brother's face come that evening. To soften the 'blow' Deeks set out to prepare one of Callen's favorite meals.

There was a quick knock on his front door before he heard the key turn in the lock just as Deeks was scooping the vegetables in the wok for stir- fry. He had invited Callen over for dinner that night to catch up and get the 'expected' interrogation over with concerning his three week training.

"Good timing, dinner will be ready in about ten minutes." Deeks called.

"Smells great. So, how was the seminar?" Callen asked, coming into the kitchen.

"Geesh, can't I at least get a last meal before the interrogation, bro…" Deeks complained, "Now go wash up…tell me what's been going on around here while I was gone…"

When Deeks heard the water running in the bathroom he quickly pulled a bag from a drawer and took a small book out, moving to hide it under his brother's placemat.

He was spooning the stir-fry out on plates and bringing to the table when Callen made his way back into the kitchenette.

Callen immediately noticed his plate was slightly off balance and raised slightly above the table. "What the…"

Picking up his plate and placemat as one he peered under them and saw a small book sitting on the table, the title clearly visible, "Sesame Streets, I Want to be a Policeman".

Deeks just looked at him innocently. "Something wrong Callen?"

"Uh…why, I mean how…this book…" was all Callen could stutter out, as he looked between the book and his brother.

"Thought you'd like your own copy since you seemed to enjoy it so much this afternoon." Deeks said with a twinkle in his eye.

"This afternoon? Wait…this afternoon! You, you came to the center?" Callen blustered. "But why…how did you…wait, Kensi told you, didn't she?"

"More to the point, bro, why didn't you tell me? I've talked to you a dozen times since I've been away," the question was without malice, only amused curiosity.

"I really don't know. Just wasn't a big deal…" Callen shrugged.

Shocked, Deeks exclaimed, "not a big deal…not a…dude, you go to a day care….a day care, man; and read to little kids. I'd say that is a big deal…"

"Why…what makes that so special…" Callen snapped out, slightly offended.

"Whoa, dude, chill out…I think it's great," Deeks said as he raised his hands placating, "just goes to show, that you, G Callen, do have a soft, nurturing side…why, next you'll be finding that Mrs. Right…settling down and havin' two point five kids and a dog…driving a mini-van."

"Really, mini-van…let's not get insulting," Callen snorted. "How about I was just helping out a friend?"

"You mean Sam? I'm sure he doesn't need you to hold his hand while he peeks in on his daughter." Deeks piped in with amusement, raising his eyebrows "And somehow I think story time goes above and beyond here Callen."

"Can it Marty. I've already asked for enrollment paperwork!" Callen smirked, eying his foster brother pointedly.

"Enrollment papers, what…hey, I'm a big boy; well past story time and afternoon naps!" Deeks blustered.

"Don't know there squirt, bet I could get Kensi to go in half on the fee…" Callen said with mock seriousness.

"You, sir, are a bad influence on my partner," Deeks grumbled, waving a finger at his friend.

"Hey, who said it was my idea." Callen defended, barely containing his laughter.

"Because…because, my partner…" Deeks stuttered.

"Eat your dinner Marty, it's getting cold." Callen said with a laugh.

…..ncis la…..

Weeks turned into months and the two agents, and now, the detective; and even, from time to time, Hetty herself, became regular fixtures at the center. Only Kensi refused to be a part of the "baby brigade" as she had come to dub it.

"They're noisy and…and they're messy. I've watched those little 'creatures' through the window. I mean, they are all always dripping from some orifice or another, and I saw how they eat…yuck!" Kensi defended, "Besides, someone has to hold down the fort while you guys go 'play'!"

"Oh, come on Kens," Deeks cajoled. "You don't know what you're missing 'til you hold a baby or see a kid's face light up when they learn something new."

"Why do I need them, I've got you partner, you're nothing but a big kid yourself…you can relate to the little germ magnets," Kensi shot back. "I'll stick with catching the bad guys, thank you."

"I'll remember you said that the next time you have to chase down a prep in high heels and a mini," Deeks chuckled.

…..ncis la…..

"Damn." Sam cursed, dropping the receiver onto the cradle.

"What?" Deeks asked, looking up.

Sam's eyes were skimming the bullpen, before another curse escaped his lips.

"What?" Deeks asked again more forcefully.

"That was one of our informants, G. He says he's got something for us concerning that case we're putting together against that arms dealer, but will only meet up this afternoon; after that the lead goes cold," Sam groused.

"So?"

"Michelle has her class out on a training simulation. I was counting on a slow afternoon and an early day." Sam grumbled, his eyes again scanning the bullpen. "I was supposed to pick Zoey up today."

"Can't your mother in law watch her?" Callen asked.

"I'm sure she can, I can give her a call. But, I still have to pick her up and take her over there…their car is in the shop for a tune up."

"You think the Intel your guy has is gonna pan out," Kensi asked.

"Charlie has never steered us wrong yet…" Sam said.

"Okay then, call your mother in law, make sure she's able to watch her. I'll go pick Zoey up and take her over there." Kensi said with a shrug.

"What?" Sam exclaimed in surprise, shooting a quick look towards his partner as he continued, "did I just hear right, G, did Agent Blye just offering to go into the lion's den?" Sam said with surprise, teasing. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Kensi?"

"Geesh, it's not that big a deal. Run in, run out. How bad can it be? Not like I'm going to stay for story time!" Kensi said with a frown.

"You sure about this? I mean, I can find someone…" Sam said cautiously.

"I am a trained federal agent…I'm sure I can handle picking up your daughter at day care. Now make those phone calls before I change my mind." Kensi huffed.

"Ookay…" Sam said slowly as he reached for his phone.

"It's all set." Sam said a few minutes later. "The center is expecting you at two and Louisa knows your coming."

…..ncis la…..

Deeks was pulling into the parking lot as Sam was putting the car seat into the back of Kensi's car.

"What's up guys?" Deeks asked with growing curiosity.

"Got a call from an informant, so you're brave and valiant partner has offered to pick Zoey up from daycare and take her over to Louisa's." Sam explained, crawling back out of the car. "There…all set."

"Hey, man, I'm not busy, I can do it." Deeks piped in.

"I can do it." Kensi said in exasperation. "Besides, the seat is already in my car."

"Need company." Deeks pressed.

"What…No! I do not need company! I do not need any help!" Kensi said in annoyance. "Geesh, guys, I'm just going to pick up a two year old and take her to her grandmother not climb Mount Everest or something."

"Okay. Okay." Sam placated holding up his hands in surrender, a grin on his face. "Thank you very much for your brave endeavor on behalf of my daughter."

"Sam!" Kensi warned.

"I'm sorry, Kens, couldn't resist." Sam apologized with a laugh. "Go, get out of here. We've got to get to the meet before Charlie spooks and runs on us."

"Call if you need anything." Callen said as Kensi got into her car.

"Not you too?" she groused. "I can handle this…scout's honor."

As the two senior agents turned and headed for their car, Deeks slid into the passenger seat.

"Deeks…I said I don't need any help…" Kensi grumbled.

"Yeah, I know, bad-ass Blye doesn't need help…normally…but what do you know about kids," Deeks countered, "kids are shy around people they don't know…"

"I've seen Sam's kid a few times…" Kensi defended.

"Seen her…yes; but have you ever actually talked to her…played with her…she won't recognize you," the detective questioned, "what are you gonna do if she starts crying when you pick her up…or needs to go potty on the drive to Sam's mother in laws house, or needs…"

"Fine…enough, already…you can come…" Kensi shouted.

…..ncis la…..

Deeks smirked as Kensi paused hesitantly right inside the door, looking around unsure. Stepping past her, he sauntered casually into the day care.

"Detective Deeks…I thought a Ms. Blye was picking up Zoey?" Maggie questioned as she approached the pair.

"Yeah, I'm just along for the ride," Deeks explained as he looked towards his partner who had yet to move from the door.

"You're a few minutes early yet, she's having her snack. Come on in and we'll gather up her things." Maggie said to both of them before turning to walk back into the room. Deeks and Maggie stopped after only a few steps when they realized Kensi was not following. "Ms. Blye, this way."

"Uh, yeah…couldn't I just stand right here?" she asked hopefully.

"Uhm…no," Maggie answered succinctly.

"What? What do you mean no?" Kensi said in surprise.

"No. N.O." Maggie answered lightly, turning quickly so Kensi could not see the grin on her face as she gave Deeks a quick wink. "Come on in and sit with the…how did it go…'the noisy little germ magnets'; until Zoey is done. All of our families have to participate."

"But, uhm…I didn't mean…well, I mean, I'm not family. I mean, sure, Sam's like family, he's my teammate and all…and kids are okay…well, as long as they belong to someone else and all." Kensi stammered in embarrassment.

"Brother's in blue," Maggie said, quirking an eyebrow at the uncomfortable young woman. "I'm familiar with how close teams can be."

Before she knew it, she was sitting with the four year olds, a few cookies and a glass of juice sitting in front of her. Looking around the room she noted her partner was happily eating his cookies and laughing with the kids at the other table.

"Class, this is Miss Kensi, one of Mr. Sam's and Mr. Marty's friends. Say hello to Miss Kensi." Maggie instructed the children.

"Uh, hi kids." Kensi said, waving his hand.

"Now, while you are enjoying snack time with the children I'll get Zoey cleaned up for you. Be right back."

"But…" Kensi said turning towards the teacher, but Maggie was already gone. Kensi looked around the room suspiciously as all the adults seemed extremely preoccupied with whatever task they were currently engaged and not one ever looked her way.

"I am so gonna get you for this, Hannah," Kensi grumbled quietly. "You are so dead!"

Turning back to face the children at the table, Kensi gave the kids a weak wave and a lopsided grin before picking up a cookie and taking a bite.

"You weally friends with Misser Sam and Misser Marty?" asked one of the little boys.

"Yep, really work with them," Kensi said, pointing over to Deeks she continued, "He and I are partners…uh, that means we work together."

"You work with Misser Callen and gramma Hetty too?" asked another child.

Kensi nearly choked on her cookie, 'grandma' Hetty…the kids called Hetty grandma…? It was surprising enough to the young agent when Hetty had decided to come to the center…and despite herself she could indeed picture the operations manager sitting in a rocker reading to a child. A wave of sadness washed over her at the thought of all that Hetty, and indeed many agents, gave up to serve their country: that Sam and Michelle had somehow made it work was nothing short of a miracle to Kensi.

The conversation was halted by the approach of their teacher, Miss Ally. "Class, finish your juice, it's time to go outside."

"You come outside wif us?" asked a little boy.

"Sorry, kiddo, I have to take Zoey to her grandmother and then go back to work."

Kensi watched the teacher, Miss Ally; expertly get the children to clean up their mess and don hats and jackets for the playground.

The agent's musings were interrupted by a man entering the center from the side door that led to the playground. Kensi noted, with growing unease, that the man's features were hard and dark as the stranger's eyes scanned the room before making a bee line for the group of preschoolers.

"I'm here for my son." The man demanded as he came up behind Miss Ally.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry sir, if you could tell me your name and the name of the child you are here to pick up," Ally said evenly.

"Stephen. I'm here to pick up my son Stephen." The man snapped out impatiently, looking at the group of children. "Stephen. Stephen, come on, it's time to go..."

"I'm sorry. But I was not informed that anyone else would be picking Stephen up today…" the teacher replied evenly.

"I'm telling you now. Just get his stuff…" The man interrupted impatiently, turning his gaze back towards the uncertain group of children. "Stephen, I said get over here, now, boy."

"I'm afraid it doesn't work that way sir. I need to see some ID and I need to call his mother." Ally informed the man, stepping in front of the children.

"I don't need yours' or that bitches permission to pick up my son." The man spat out angrily, attempting to push past the young woman. "Now get out of my way."

By now, the loud voices had attracted the attention of the other adults in the room…Deeks looked up from putting on Zoey's coat to catch Kensi's eye, both silently agreeing to intervene if necessary.

Maggie stepped away from where she was gathering Zoey's belongings to confront the two arguing adults. "Is there a problem, Miss Ally?"

"This gentleman wants to pick Stephen up. I've tried to tell him I need to call his mother and see some ID."

"And I said I'm the boy's father, so stop interfering," growled out angrily.

"Sir, if you cannot calm down I'll have to ask you to leave." Maggie said.

"You think you can just kick me out of here…keep me from my son. I don't think so." The man sneered.

"Maybe she can't, but I can." Kensi said, coming up to stand beside Maggie. "I suggest you leave now, sir, before you get into some serious trouble."

"The only trouble I see is you getting that pretty face all busted up for something that don't concern you." The man threatened.

Kensi saw Deeks bristle at the threat made towards her but she sent her partner a smirk before stepping into the man's space, "You can try, but I wouldn't recommend it."

"And why's that?"

Just then a tiny, but angry little voice shouted out from the knot of frightened children. "'Cause Miss Kensi is a powiceman like Misser Marty…. she 'rest you and take you to jail you ol' meany."

The man raised an eyebrow in surprise and Kensi groaned inwardly, as any chance of the situation ending peaceably decreased dramatically.

"Cop, huh? Sent you here to watch the place, try to nail me when I show up to get my boy; well, he's my son damn it and that bitch ain't keeping him from me." The man said angrily, pulling a gun from his waistband.

As teachers and students screamed in growing panic, Deeks handed Zoey off the nearest teacher and quickly herded the children and teachers around him to the farthest end of the room, finding them as much shelter as possible.

"Shut up. Just everyone shut up." The man yelled angrily, waving the gun around.

Kensi pushed Maggie behind her and took several steps backwards, giving the gunman some space before he panicked, and was pleased to see Ally pushing the other children back towards an office.

"Maggie, back up slowly and go calm the other workers down." Kensi whispered before turning her attention back to the gunman.

"Whoa, ease up. You don't want that gun going off accidentally and hitting a kid, maybe even yours." Kensi said quietly, hands raised in front of her. "…we can work something out, you don't want to hurt anyone here."

"Don't I?" The man sneered. "When's that bitch getting here? Shoulda' done something about her a long time ago."

Suddenly realizing that the children were no longer in a group behind him, he yelled. "Where'd you go? Where's my son. Bring me my son, bitch, or I start shootin'."

The door to the office slowly opened and Ally came out with a terrified boy clinging behind her.

"Get over here boy." The man snapped.

The boy made no move to go to the raging man, clinging more tightly to his teacher.

"Look what you're doing to him. You're scaring him to death." Ally snapped. "Is that what you want, for your son to be afraid of you?"

"He's my kid, I'll do with him what I see fit." The man snarled. "I said get over here boy."

The boy whimpered and hid deeper behind his teacher. "He doesn't want to go with you. Why don't you just leave before you cause any more harm to him."

The sound of sirens in the distance suddenly got everyone's attention and Kensi really hoped Ally had used her few minutes in the office to call 9-1-1, and that those sirens were heading towards the center.

The gunman, hearing the sirens grow louder, leveled the gun at Miss Ally "You bitch."

Seeing the gun leveled at the teacher, Kensi reacted, jumping at the suspect; only for the enraged man to catch the movement out of the corner of his eyes and side step the agent and fire in her direction.

The gun going off and Kensi dropping to her knees, a hand pressing against a growing red stain on her shoulder, sent a new wave of terrified panic amongst the teachers and students as Deeks pushed his way towards his partner with a shout, "Kensi…"

In the ensuing panic, the man whirled around and back-handed Ally, stunning the teacher enough to grab his terrified son and drag the boy, kicking and screaming, out the door.

Maggie stood stunned, momentarily torn between helping her injured teacher, the bleeding woman on the floor or seeing to the other children.

Deeks sparred her the decision as he dropped by Kensi's side the same time he ordered, "Maggie get me some towels for the bleeding...Ally, you alright…" seeing her nod slowly he ordered, "good, go check on the kids…."

"God, Kens…how bad is it!" Deeks asked in panicked whisper as he knelt beside his injured partner.

"I'm okay…really…just a graze…" Kensi huffed out, looking Deeks in the face, "go…go after them…you can't let him leave with the kid…"

"But…" Deeks started to protest.

Kensi pushed at Deeks with her good arm, "I'll live, it's a graze…go…"

Deeks raced out of the building after the man and his son…flashes of his own childhood coming unbidden to his mind, making him determined to help the boy.

Deeks noted the child was starting to really fight against his father and the man was having a hard time keeping a hold of the child and keeping him moving towards the car. Across the parking lot Deeks raised his weapon and yelled. "Stop. Now. LAPD."

The man turned and fired, sending Deeks rolling for cover as the first squad cars came barreling around the corner.

"Give it up." Deeks yelled.

"Like hell." The man yelled back firing several more rounds in Deeks general direction.

As squad cars slid to screeching stops and cops poured from the cars and took defensive stances against the gunman, the man retreated backwards toward the front door of the center, keeping his son between him and the officers.

Knowing the real potential for a full-blown hostage situation if the gunman made it back inside the center, Deeks raced towards the gunman, weapon at the ready. "Stop. Hold it right there. Don't make me take you down in front of your son."

The man stopped, mere feet from the door to the center, and swung his gun to point at the new threat. "You just had to make it complicated didn't ya'?"

"The only person making this complicated is you." Deeks replied evenly. "Let's just end it now, before anyone else gets hurt."

"No, damn it. It's that bitch. Trying to keep me from seeing my son." The man spat out angrily.

"Yeah, man, let's talk about your son for a minute." Deeks shot back. "Is this how you want him to know his old man…as a criminal…a killer?"

"I ain't killed no one, yet" he shot back. `

"That woman inside…you shot her," Deeks said in barely contained rage, "and if she doesn't get help soon she could die. Then you'll never see your son. Is that what you want?"

"What I want is for you to back up and let me walk to my car and get out of here."

"Can't do that man. I can't let you walk away with the kid." Deeks said. "What kind of life is that for him; you running, always looking over your shoulder."

The felon just shook his head and gave a quick look out toward the squad cars in the parking lot, taking a few steps backwards to lean against the glass door. "Damn, it wasn't supposed to go down this way."

"Just give it up…" Deeks again demanded.

…..ncis la….

"Uh…Hetty, we have a problem…" Eric reported to the operations manager.

"How so, Mr. Beale…" Hetty asked.

"Our LAPD scanner just picked up a call…they were just dispatched to a day care center…a report of a gunman on the premises…" Eric reported.

Raising her brow, she said, "and I'm guessing I know which one…"

As Eric nodded slowly, Hetty asked, "Have you tried to contact either Ms. Blye or Mr. Deeks?"

"Both are going straight to voice mail…" Eric said worriedly.

Hetty nodded, "Inform Mr. Hannah…."

…..ncis la….

Minutes behind LAPD, an NCIS issued SUV shot into the parking lot. Sam and Callen making their way to the officer in charge.

"What the hell is going on…?" Sam demanded.

"Who the hell are you…" the sergeant demanded.

Flipping his badge, Callen answered curtly, "NCIS…Special Agent Callen," pointing to Sam he continued, "Agent Hannah…"

"What the hell is NCIS doing here…how'd you even know…?" the officer in charge snapped back.

"Damn it…we don't have time for this…my daughter is in that building…" Sam growled as he spied Kensi's car in the lot.

"Wait…Sam," Callen exclaimed, "that's Deeks out there…"

Sam turned to take in the drama at the other end of the parking lot…though the detective's back was turned to line of squad cars it was easy for the two agents to recognize their liaison. The detective had his gun trained on the suspect, who was backed up against the doors…the gunman similarly had his weapon aimed at the detective, while also maintaining a tight grip his son's shirt with the other.

"If Deeks is out here…where's Kensi…?" Sam asked.

"Still inside," Callen offered tentatively.

"Can we make contact with the people inside…is there only one suspect?" Sam demanded.

"As far as we know…the teacher who sent the 911 call said there was only one gunman…" the officer reported.

Callen held up a silencing hand as he watched to the detective and the gunman. "Looks like Deeks is trying to talk him down, doesn't look like the guys not buying it…."

"What do we know about the guy…?" Sam asked.

"Nothing yet, we just got here a few minutes ahead of you…" the officer replied. "All we know is that a man tried to pick up his son and when the staff refused, he drew a weapon…"

Callen pulled out his phone as he told Sam, "I'm gonna get his picture to Eric…you try to get a hold of Kensi…is she's still inside she might be able to give us a sit-rep…"

Sam nodded and pulled his phone as Callen made his way around the cars to get a better angle on the gunman. He would like nothing better than to just put a bullet into the man threatening Deeks and the kids in the center; but, even without the whole story, it was easy to see the man was on edge, making him unpredictable and would no doubt reflexively pull the trigger on the gun aimed with deadly accuracy at the detective.

/./././

"Give it up? You just don't get it man. I'm done, three strikes and you're out man. This was my last shot. I go down, I go down for good this time." The man said. "I just needed to get away, start over…."

"Then why did you pull this stunt man?" Deeks asked impatiently.

"He's my son damn it. She's poisoning him against me, she got the judge to give her full custody."

"Damn." Callen cursed silently as he too heard the gunman's words knowing it made the situation that much more tenable if the man felt he has nothing to lose. Callen snapped the picture and quickly sent it to Eric, before making it back to his partner.

As Callen make his way back to Sam, the agent gave a nod as he pocketed his phone, "Kensi gave me a layout of the place…she said everyone is fine, just scared. If Deeks can keep this guy busy we can make our way around the back and get in through the back…get all the kids and teachers out. Then we can deal with this guy…" Sam reported, nodding towards Deeks, "How's Deeks doing out there?"

"He's stalling, but this guy's not going out a fight. We may have to take him out." Callen reported succinctly.

"Damn…" Sam growled in frustration, not at all pleased with the thought of a gun battle taking place so close to a group of children, especially his daughter.

As the officers slowly came to realize that besides a center full of children, it was one of their own out there being threatened, LAPD were more willing to listen to the NCIS agents. It only took minutes for Sam and SWAT to pull up building schematics and coordinate a rescue…

While the SWAT team pulled back to initiate the rescue, Sam stooped down by his partner and nodded back out towards Deeks and the gunman, "how's he doing…SWAT needs a minimum of seven minutes for insert and retrieval…"

Callen shook his head, "the guy is getting more agitated the longer this goes on…"

The agents shared a grimace and turned back towards the showdown in the parking lot and prayed Deeks could keep the gunman's attention away from the center for another five minutes.

Callen inwardly sighed at the ludicrousness of the situation, after everything his team had been through-terrorists…bombers…arms dealers…and now his brother was facing down an angry, unstable father just feet away from him and he was powerless to intervene…one team member and his 'niece' were currently unaccounted for and his partner was wrapped so tight he was slipping into, what Callen referred to as, his SEAL mode and was a little surprised that Sam had not demanded to personally lead the team on the rescue.

The agents and officers watched as the tense showdown continued, unable from their vantage point to make out many of the words the detective and gunman were exchanging, but clearly seeing that the situation was quickly deteriorating as Deeks shifted several steps closer to the gunman when the man shook his crying son violently.

Callen turned to Sam, "looks like Deeks is out of options and we're all out of time…SWAT's ETA…we may have to do something before the hostages are clear?"

If possible Sam's tight look became even deeper as he nodded, both men shifting their positions behind the vehicles to get a better aim on their target.

"They're inside, report of one injury, a woman," the officer in charge reported, adding, "the kids all appear fine, just frightened. They're stabilizing the injured party now then they're pulling out with the hostages."

"Tell your team to report back when the second they have cleared the building." Sam ordered, then turning towards his partner he said, "as soon as it's clear we can take the shot."

Callen just nodded.

Four tense minutes later the rescue team reported a success. Sam and Callen rose up from behind a squad car, slowing making their way towards Deeks.

Sam calling out, "It's over, man. Turn your weapon over before this ends badly for everyone."

"No. I'm not going back to prison." The man yelled, waving his gun at Deeks. "My fingers on the trigger man, you shoot me I shoot your cop friend here."

"Give up, we don't want to take you out in front of your kid." Deeks again asked. "It's over."

"You're right it's over, but I'm not going alone." The man cocked his weapon, his finger closing over the trigger when two shots fired hitting the gunman high in the chest.

The gunman looked down in surprise at the growing bloodstain spreading across his chest, his hold on his son loosened enough for the boy to wiggle away and scramble to hide behind Deeks legs, grabbing the detective around the knees with a death grip.

As his teammates slowly approached, followed by the other officer's, Deeks kept his gun trained on the felon even as he dropped to the ground to wrap his arm around the crying child.

As Callen and Sam moved in to secure the gunman, Deeks pocketed his weapon and hugged the child tight, petting the boy's head and whispered comforting words. "Shh, buddy, its okay. It's all over now. Ssshhh, you're okay. You're going to be fine. We'll find your mommy and you'll be just fine. Ssshhh."

…..ncis la….

Zoey slept peacefully in her father's lap that evening as the team found themselves all sitting around Sam's huge family room just content to be in each other's presence…to be given visual proof that they had survived another day; the TV playing quietly in the background.

"…yeah, and we're going to have a little discussion about withholding details when giving a sit-rep…" Sam chided the junior agent as he purposefully eyed her sling.

"It was just a graze…nothing could be done until the situation was contained…" Kensi defended as she adjusted her arm in the sling. "You didn't need the distraction…"

"Give it up Sam…I've talked 'til I was blue…bad-ass Blye is gonna do it her way…" Deeks teased.

"Hey, guys…the news…" Eric interrupted, as he turned the volume up on the TV.

"…and so the potentially long and lethal hostage situation was averted by the quick actions of an LAPD police detective Marty Deeks, who kept the would be felon from retreating back into the day care center and keeping his attention while the SWAT team got the hostages out safely from the rear of the building."

As the reporter moved on to the national news the TV was flipped off and Deeks caught Sam's eye as the big man adjusted his precious bundle, mouthing…"Thank you…"

…**..NCIS LA…..**

Notes-in this day and age of school shootings and child killers this situation is not so unrealistic. In my years of teaching I have come across parents in bitter divorces and extended families in custody disputes as well as domestic violence. In my county's school system, the word '_Code Blue_' is an actual intercom code that indicates there are weapons and/or weapon carriers on school premises! Thank the gods that I have only heard it one time in all my years in the school system.


End file.
